


An Invitation Accepted

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gangbang, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Character of Color, Pansexual Character, PoV Michael Burnham, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Sub Philippa Georgiou, Sex Club, Switching, Voyeurism, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Agent Georgiou sneaks off to an Orion sex club. Michael Burnham follows.





	An Invitation Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Open Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218292) by [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV). 



> I read AudreyV's [An Open Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218292) in which Michael *watches* the Emperor getting fucked six ways to Sunday, and the Bitch Muse said, "What if she didn't just watch?", so I asked Audrey and she was quite happy for me to write an AU of her fic from Michael's PoV wherein she participates.

Michael Burnham doesn’t make any attempt to hide the fact that she’s tracking Agent Philippa Georgiou towards the unregulated sex dens – she doesn’t see the point: even if the woman wasn’t a Section 31 agent now, she’s still the former Terran Emperor, and as such has a very healthy sense of paranoia. She’ll know she’s being followed whatever Michael might do, so there’s no point in trying.

She lets Philippa head inside the Orion den first, keeping an eye out to see which room she enters as she pauses to make a couple of purchases, before she steps inside Philippa’s chosen room. She feels a flush of heat sweep through her body at the sight of the other woman, naked and restrained on the bed, her eyes firmly closed. Michael can’t help approaching, can’t help wanting to touch, and she supposes that the position Philippa’s put herself in gives her permission to do just that. She can hear Philippa’s steady, even breathing, and she wonders just how much of that is a conscious act.

She sets her hand to the curve of Philippa’s bare back, and marvels at the sight of her darker skin against the paler skin of this woman whose life she’d so impulsively saved all those months ago. She slides her hand up Philippa’s spine, then all the way back down, over her tailbone and lightly across her ass. The former Emperor is shaking – with anticipation, she judges, and probably excitement, too.

“Shh,” she says in a low voice, doing her best to calm the other woman, though afterwards she’s not sure why. The whole point of being in this position is surely the excitement it generates – being restrained on a bed in an unregulated Orion sex den is hardly indicative of a desire for calm and solitude. 

Michael shakes her head, admitting to herself that she’s a little out of her depth here – this isn’t something she’s done previously. Still she allows herself to loiter a little longer, tenderly caressing the curve of Philippa’s ass, then sliding her hand down her thigh into the crook of her knee. She remembers that ‘her’ Philippa had taught her that the back of the knee is an erogenous zone and she lets her hand linger there for a moment before she slides it back up Philippa’s leg and down her other thigh. She hears soft footsteps approaching and after a last squeeze of the Terran’s calf muscle, she draws her hand away, giving a cursory nod to the Orion woman who’s joined them.

Michael watches as the Orion climbs onto the bed behind Philippa, nudging her legs further apart with one knee. The Orion woman is wearing tight pants and a corset in red leather, and Michael wonders with a certain curiosity how Philippa would look in such attire. She catches a whisper of sound from the former Emperor, a sob perhaps, and she wonders just how desperate and needy Philippa is feeling. 

The Orion woman slips a hand between Philippa’s legs, caressing her sex, and Michael feels her breath hitch just a little when her fingers come away wet. Michael feels her own arousal surge, and heat blossoms between her own thighs, and she realises that she’s definitely not going to be able to merely watch what happens here – she’s going to have to participate. (Despite her purchases outside, she had considered the possibility of merely keeping an eye on Philippa.) But it’s been a year and a half since she lost ‘her’ Philippa, and she hasn’t stopped missing her former Captain, and even though she knows this isn’t ‘her’ Philippa, she also knows she’s not going to be able to resist the invitation with which the Terran has presented her.

The Orion lowers her head and begins peppering Philippa’s ass with kisses, moving towards her sex, and Michael strips off her uniform jacket, pulling out her purchases before hanging the jacket up on the hook where Philippa’s own clothes are hanging. She watches intently as the Orion slides her tongue into Philippa’s sex, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the Terran. The Orion woman repeats the gesture with her tongue, and Philippa cries out a second time, making Michael even wetter. She strips off her uniform pants, then slips off her panties and bra, too, before strapping in place the leather harness of the dildo she bought outside. She settles on a chair near the bed, watching in fascination as the Orion works Philippa over – and Michael’s startled to realise that this Philippa is enough like ‘her’ Philippa that she can tell when the Terran is getting close to a climax. It’s a thrilling realisation for Michael and she gets to her feet again, approaching the bed once more. 

She’s slightly shocked when the Orion woman presses her tongue against Philippa’s asshole, and even more surprised when the Terran utters a sharp “Oh God!” Apparently this is something this Philippa enjoys. It’s not something she and ‘her’ Philippa ever tried, and she’s not sure it’s something she’d want to do. As the Orion woman switches from stroking the former Emperor’s asshole to pushing her tongue inside Philippa, Michael can bear the excitement no longer. Philippa is beginning to squirm on the bed, tugging a little at her restraints, and Michael’s incredibly aroused. She reaches down between Philippa’s legs and toys with her clit, before plunging her fingers deep into the Terran’s cunt. She discovers that Philippa’s absolutely soaking wet, and she feels a thrill of excitement jolt down her spine and into her own cunt. She reaches for Philippa’s breast with her free hand, tweaking her nipple, which is already stiff. Michael would like to get her mouth on Philippa’s breasts – suckling ‘her’ Philippa’s breasts had been a favourite activity for both of them – but it’s not really possible because of the way she’s restrained on the bed. 

The former Emperor shivers and whines, just as a burly Bolian begins undressing on the other side of the bed. He gestures at the Orion woman, who has moved back from Philippa, then he glares at Michael, so she slips her hand from the former Emperor’s sex. Unthinkingly, she licks her fingers clean, noting that there’s very little difference in the taste of the Terran compared to the taste of ‘her’ Philippa.

The Bolian climbs onto the bed and Michael sees him press the head of his thick cock against Philippa’s entrance, but he doesn’t immediately push inside. Instead he rubs the head up and down Philippa’s lips, teasing her, then he grabs a handful of Georgiou’s hair, pulling her head up, and Michael notices that the former Emperor’s as flexible as ‘her’ Philippa had been as her spine curves into the motion of having her head pulled up. The Bolian’s cock is still lingering at the entrance to Philippa’s cunt, and Michael surmises she’s getting impatient to be able to climax as she pushes her body back towards the Bolian’s. He tightens his grasp on her hair, growling out “You’ll get fucked when I decide.”

“ _Please_.” 

Michael feels the walls of her sex tighten at the sound of the Terran Emperor actually begging for release.

The Bolian releases his grip on Philippa’s hair, then pushes his cock inside her, eliciting a groan that sounds equal parts gratitude and relief. 

The Bolian sets a steady pace as he fucks Philippa, and Michael shifts position so she can keep watching as the Orion woman settles herself at the head of the bed. Philippa moves too, making space for the Orion, who grasps her chin and pulls her head forward. Michael bites back a whimper as she recalls how good ‘her’ Philippa was at cunnilingus – she has a feeling the Orion’s in for a good time. She considers whether to remove her strap-on and take a turn at the head of the bed, then she rejects the idea – she’d rather save that for when she and Philippa are together in private. 

The Bolian slaps Philippa’s ass, causing her to yelp, then she buries her mouth in the Orion’s cunt, and Michael squeezes her thighs together, wanting, _needing_. She can’t resist leaning forward to pinch Philippa’s nipple as the Orion presses her hand harder to the back of the Terran’s neck, and the Bolian rests a hand between Philippa’s shoulder blades, possibly in order to push her face more firmly into the Orion’s cunt. Her mouth is very busy, Michael notes, licking and sucking, and drawing a series of throaty moans from the Orion until she grinds her cunt against Philippa’s mouth, her hips bucking as she climaxes with a loud cry.

Michael finds herself recalling the first time ‘her’ Philippa had used her mouth on her, and how she’d screamed herself hoarse in her pleasure – Philippa had teased her for days afterwards, referring to Michael as her ‘little screamer’. She’d gotten her revenge a few days later, however, when she’d eaten Philippa out for the first time and made her incoherent with pleasure. 

Michael comes back to her present surroundings when Georgiou whines as the Bolian withdraws, and she guesses he hasn’t let Philippa climax. He shifts to the head of the bed, replacing the Orion, and Michael decides she cannot wait any longer, climbing up onto the bed herself to slide her dildo into Philippa’s cunt. It slips into her easily, she’s so wet and ready, and Michael can’t help enjoying the sight of her cock filling up the former Terran Emperor. She presses all the way forward, knowing the other woman will be able to feel the metal buckles of the harness once Michael’s buried to the hilt inside her. Will Philippa guess she’s the one fucking her this time, or will she assume it’s just a random stranger? Not that it matters – she’ll be sure to let Philippa know later.

Michael quickly discovers the right pace for fucking Philippa in this way, snapping her hips in a steady rhythm, filling her up over and over. She watches as the Terran twists the sheets in her fists and smiles to herself when Philippa presses her ass back against Michael, growing desperate to climax. She feels her own orgasm building – a smaller dildo is attached to the harness and sits within her own cunt, and she clenches tightly around it before Philippa can reach her climax. The Orion woman clasps Michael’s shoulder, pulling backwards to make her withdraw, denying Philippa’s orgasm, and Michael’s unsurprised when the Terran growls and begins to pound her bound fists on the mattress.

The Bolian smacks Philippa hard on the ass, and says “Behave yourself, or you won't get to come at all.” 

Unsurprisingly Georgiou goes still instantly, and Michael thinks she must be incredibly desperate for release by now. She settles back on her chair and watches as more people fuck Philippa – two different men, and another woman, come in her mouth, while two more women and another man fuck her cunt, which Michael surmises must be dripping by now.

When she senses that Philippa’s reaching the end of her tether – the other woman is writhing, and swearing, and weeping in her desperate need – she gets to her feet again and approaches the bed. 

“What do you need?” Michael asks, gently threading her fingers through Philippa’s sweat-soaked hair. 

“Please,” she says. “Please let me come.” Georgiou begging is enough to make Michael take her face in her hands and begin kissing her deeply, clearly startling the other woman if her gasp is any indicator. Philippa’s mouth opens and Michael can’t resist taking the invitation to explore. 

She remains aware enough of their surroundings to note when a Klingon climbs onto the bed behind Philippa, and her eyes widen as she realises he has two thickly ridged cocks. She shivers as he pushes one cock into Georgiou’s cunt, making the Emperor groan as her body stretches to accommodate it. Michael wonders if Philippa’s ever fucked a Klingon before. His second cock brushes against Georgiou’s clit, and Michael can’t help wondering how it feels. He grasps her hips in his large hands and Michael flashes back to Ash – Voq’s – hands on her hips when they’d had sex.

Michael forces herself to push that memory back into the strongbox in the back of her head where she keeps those memories, and she buries a hand in Georgiou’s hair, tugging it just hard enough to draw her focus. She slides her other hand down Philippa’s abdomen, lingering on the curve of her belly, before she clasps the Klingon’s second cock and rubs its ridges against the Terran’s clit, swallowing the noise Philippa makes in another kiss.

Georgiou groans, pushing back to impale herself hard on the Klingon’s cock, and Michael feels the other woman’s body tensing. She can’t help moaning a little, even as she’s kissing Philippa again – seeing Georgiou about to come while being fucked by a Klingon is impossibly arousing.

There's a roar when the Klingon climaxes, and Michael can’t help wondering how it feels, to be fucked hard by someone who, in Philippa’s own universe, she disdained, while here she’s restrained and powerless to resist being used by anyone who chooses to use her for their needs. 

Philippa collapses forward, setting her cheek on the mattress as she pants, and Michael delicately brushes wayward hairs off her forehead. The Klingon pulls out, then gives Michael a nod and acknowledges her role in assisting him to his climax, then the others all move away, swiftly pulling their clothes back on before they exit the room.

“Computer, remove restraints,” Michael says evenly, staring down at Georgiou’s blissed out, sated expression. She feels something stir within herself at the sight of Philippa curling up on the bed, but she pushes it aside and goes to fetch a cloth and a bowl of water so she can get the Terran cleaned up.

Michael wipes Philippa’s face clean of bodily fluids, then rinses the cloth out and works her way down the Terran’s body, paying special attention to her red, sore wrists. When Michael swipes the cloth over Georgiou’s lower belly the other woman tenses.

“Shh, I’ll be gentle. Just relax,” Michael tells her.

Philippa lets her legs fall open and Michael rinses the cloth out again, before cleaning her thighs. She wrings out the excess water, then draws it over Georgiou’s cunt, aware that the touch might easily be too much for her to bear.

Philippa yelps, and Michael asks, “Too cold?”

“No. Just unexpected.” 

Michael wonders if it’s the touch of the cloth that’s unexpected or the knowledge that she’s the one doing this for Georgiou that’s unanticipated. Once she’s finished, the other woman stretches carefully, like a cat in the sun, and Michael would bet she’s feeling at least a little sore after being so thoroughly and repeatedly fucked.

Michael sets the bowl and cloth aside, then settles on the chair beside the bed, and after a few moments Philippa opens her eyes, then rolls her head to take in the sight of a still-naked Michael sitting watching her.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Georgiou asks, her tone a little sardonic.

“Very much,” Michael agrees. “Did you?”

“Yes. That was you, wasn’t it, the second time I got fucked?” 

“Yes.”

“And you were the one kissing me?”

“Yes.” Michael watches as Philippa rolls off the bed and moves towards her.

“I want to fuck you,” she says, holding out a hand.

“Here?” Michael can’t help asking, looking around the room.

“It _is_ a sex den, Michael,” Georgiou says with a smirk. She’s looking expectant, so Michael lets her pull her from the chair and draw her down onto the bed. 

“I’m surprised you have the energy,” she observes with a smirk of her own, knowing how such a remark would have provoked ‘her’ Philippa. Predictably, Georgiou responds in a similar fashion.

“Do you think I’m some old woman?” she demands, rolling Michael onto her back and pinning her to the bed. “Computer, engage privacy protocol.” 

Michael hears the chirp of acknowledgement from the computer as Philippa stretches her arms above her head and curls her fingers around the bars on the headboard. “Philippa –” she begins.

“Be quiet, Burnham.” The command is issued in a growling tone that sends a frisson of pleasure straight down Michael’s spine and into her aching cunt. “Good girl,” Georgiou adds when Michael presses her lips together tightly. 

The former Emperor begins kissing her way down Michael’s body, teasing her with her lips and teeth, and making Michael shiver and whimper with want. Georgiou traces a fingertip around the outer lips of Michael’s cunt as she suckles on one nipple, and Michael’s body bows up off the bed, desperate to get closer, desperate for more.

A finger slips inside her folds, then draws upwards and flicks at her clit, and that, combined with a sudden pressure of teeth at her breast, is enough to push Michael over the edge, making her cry out in shocked pleasure. 

Georgiou doesn’t stop at one orgasm, of course, and it comes as no surprise to Michael when she eventually picks up the strap-on and dons it.

“Get on your hands and knees,” she orders, and Michael rolls onto her belly, dimly aware of how heavy her limbs feel, then pushes herself up onto her hands and knees. 

“Did it give you a sense of power, fucking me when I was tied up?”

“Of course,” Michael agrees. “Did it give _you_ a sense of power, being fucked by random strangers while restrained?”

Georgiou grunts as she slides into Michael, who gasps in pleasure at being filled thus. “How do you work that out?”

“They – we – only got to fuck you because you allowed it,” Michael observes. “We had to have your permission to enter this room and fuck you.”

“Clever girl,” Georgiou says, and Michael’s pleased to realise there’s no condescension in the other woman’s tone. She feels the former Emperor lean over her back, then her hands cup Michael’s breasts, and she can’t help pressing her body back against Philippa’s as she resumes thrusting.

“You know what surprised me?” Georgiou asks after a few minutes. 

“What?” asks Michael, aware that she’s getting close to climaxing.

“That you took advantage of the open invitation in the first place. Then I realised it wasn’t that surprising. It’s been obvious since we first met that you lusted after me.”

“I did follow you into a sex den, Philippa,” Michael says, then groans as her orgasm overtakes her. 

“That was also surprising,” the Terran says, pulling out of her, which allows Michael to slump down onto the bed, her arms and legs too shaky to hold her up any longer.

“You give off this air of prim and proper prudishness, but you’re actually a lot more adventurous than anyone, except me of course, realises.”

Michael snorts. “I did have a sexual relationship with my previous Captain, Philippa, that ought to clue people in.”

The Terran snorts in turn. “But you don’t exactly broadcast that information.” She rolls Michael over onto her back. “I like knowing this about you.”

Michael sits up. “And what do you intend to do with this knowledge?” She can’t help feeling a little wary because Georgiou sounds a little too satisfied by her discovery.

“For the moment, nothing. Well, except use it to encourage you to fuck me, or let me fuck you.”

Michael can’t say she minds that idea too much. “Okay. Can we get out of here now?”

Philippa smirks, then leans in and kisses her, and Michael can’t resist kissing her back, even though she really does want to get out of there. Then Philippa pinches her nipple, making Michael jerk in shock, and the other woman climbs off the bed, smirking some more. Michael shakes her head at her, then gets off the bed too. She has a quick wash, deciding she’ll have a proper shower once they get back to the _Discovery_ , then pulls on her uniform. When she looks around, Georgiou is pocketing the dildo and harness, and Michael shakes her head.

“Souvenirs, Philippa?” she asks, teasing.

The Terran rolls her eyes. “Let’s go.”

“Finally,” Michael agrees, and they walk out together, heading to where Michael left the shuttle. She can’t help feeling a certain amount of satisfaction at the outcome of her decision to follow Philippa. It’s been a good day.


End file.
